Consequences
by Rosepedal
Summary: Yami makes a mistake one night and Anzu has to pay for it. Now Anzu has to face the guilt of telling him. YamiAnzu. Joined story with Libra071988. Please R&R.
1. Sickness

Rose: Hey guys!! This is a joined story of me and Libra071988.

Libra: Uh…hey…

Rose: ¬_¬ What's wrong with you?

Libra: ¯_¯…so tired…::falls asleep::

Rose: O_O…hey…we were suppose to be writing this together!! Wake up!!

Libra: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

Rose: Damn…oh well her loss!

Libra: ::suddenly wakes up:: Huh? What happened?

Rose: ¬ _¬ Oh…now you wake up…

Libra: Did I miss anything?

Rose: No…now lets just write the story…

Libra: M'Kay! ^_^

Rose: …

**Disclaimer: **::Rose:: I don't think we own Yu-Gi-Oh!…or at least I don't think we do…::Libra shakes head 'no'::…okay…if we owned Yu-Gi-Oh! then Anzu and Yami would have hooked up a long time ago and Malik would already be mine!! ^_^ …::Libra walks over and shoves Rose away::…::Libra::…You're wasting time…no we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!…we just don't…::Rose glares at Libra::…ya didn't have to push me ya know…::Libra::…shut up…

|

Chapter 1~Sickness

 Anzu walked out of the bathroom, grabbing her stomach, groaning. She had yet another unexpected emergency to the bathroom as her sickness got only worse. It had been like this since everyone had escaped Noa's virtual world. Not too long after they had boarded the blimp to head home, she was hit hard by either a stomach virus or airsickness. She had been able to tolerate it at first but it soon got to the point where she could not eat any more. She stayed in her room most of the time, because it was close to the bathroom and she was able to try to get some sleep.

_How much longer do I have to go through with this?_ She rested her head back on to the pillow and shut her eyes; everything she looked made her get nauseated. _I don't think I can make it._ She tried her hardest to fall asleep, being that was the only time she actually felt well. 

Of course everyone was worried about her. Yugi came by every now and then to see if she wanted any company and Serenity and Mai tried to get her to eat but every time food would come within two feet of her, she'd have to make a run to the bathroom. Seto pretty much stayed out of it and started studying his newly found interests: Serenity and sex. To him they made the perfect combination. Bakura, since some how all of the yamis got their own bodies (don't ask how, just deal with it), tried to stay as far away from the girl as possible, he didn't want to catch whatever it is she has. Ryou did the exact opposite; he tried to make Anzu feel better. Isis also helped by keeping Malik, Marik was separated from Malik's body, away from anything that would most likely cause trouble for the young albino (a/n: Or al-_beano_ as Libra likes to say it. ^_^. ::Libra:: …^_^ I think it's funny!!! ::Rose:: So do I…you can't say albino ^_^). Not to mention a certain pharaoh who stopped by every now and then to check up on her. As much as she appreciated all the attention, she didn't need nor want it, it only made her condition worse. 

She was to the city limits of Dreamland when she the light rapping at the door.

"Anzu? Are you up?"

Anzu forced her voice through her mouth. "Y-Yes I am. You c-can come in Serenity."

Serenity's small frame slowly made it's way into the dark room. "How are you feeling?" She put on a bright smile in hopes that Anzu would cheer up.

"Not good. I feel like I'm dying." Anzu tried pitifully to sit up, but found that she wasn't as nauseated when she was laying down. "Where's Seto? I thought you would be with him." 

"Oh, well I thought you might like some company. He could wait." Serenity's expression changed slightly when the question was brought up. "I wanted to see if you could remember if you ate anything bad before you came onto the blimp. You weren't like this on the way there…"

Serenity's sentence trailed off as Anzu focused all her attention to the last thing Serenity had said. _'You weren't like this on the way there'. I think I know why I'm like this…I just hope I'm wrong…_

"Anzu?" Serenity desperately tried to bring her friend back into reality. 

"Huh?" Anzu looked up to find Serenity staring at her strangely. "What?"

"I take by the look you have on your face, that you know what is the cause for your sickness?" 

"Yes…but I hope I'm wrong…" Anzu directed her star to the ceiling.

"Would you like to tell me?" Serenity's voice held faint hints of worry in it.

"I guess I could…just don't tell anyone else…" Anzu took a deep breath before being her story. "It happened on the way to Noa's virtual world. I had been worried about a lot of things, one of them being the finals…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***FLASHBACK***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly she approached the door. _I shouldn't be disturbing him at this hour. He's probably sleeping…something I should be doing right now._

Anzu knocked on the door very quietly as if she didn't want anyone to, which she didn't. "Yami? Are you up? I need to talk to you about something."

She heard faint footsteps and a door lock clicking and slowly the door opened to reveal a blond haired boy in nothing but an undershirt and boxers. (a/n: ::Libra::…* ; *…::drool::…::Rose::…*sigh* here we go again…I personally would rather see Malik in boxers only…::metal drool at the thought::…but dat's just me…) "Come on in." He humbly welcomed.

_Damn he's hott in those boxers._ She nodded in answer to his welcome.

He closed the door behind her and locked it again. She looked around the room, the bed sheets were messed up with meant he probably was sleeping. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I was just thinking." He gestured toward a chair for me to sit down. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about." 

She looked down at her hands. "Well, it's about the finals…"

He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "What makes you think about that?"

"Just the fact that everything seems so dangerous now, then it was at the beginning of Battle City."

"I have to agree that everything does seem much more dangerous now, but that's nothing for you to worry about Anzu." His voice was full of care and understanding. "You need to relax more and enjoy the trip."

Anzu looked up to see him staring into her deep blue eyes. "How can I when I know that—" Warm lips caressed hers. She didn't have a clue about what was happening but she melted into the kiss nonetheless. 

He pulled away from her as quickly as he had given the kiss. "Uh…I'm sorry…"

She opened her eyes slowly. "What's there to be sorry about?" She brought her hand up to his cheek and placed a soft yet tender kiss on his lips. 

At first it was only meant to be a small kiss but it soon mounted to something else. He pulled Anzu into his lap and ran his tongue across her teeth, asking for permission to enter. She openly gave it, allowing both their tongues to explore each other's mouth.

His hands found the entrance to her blouse and started to search for her bra. It took a couple of tries but he finally managed to get her bra undone.

They finally broke the kiss for a breath of air. "What are you doing?" Anzu whimpered to Yami while he started to unbutton her blouse and place small kisses on her neck bone.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." He gently nipped her tender flesh. "I've loved you for a long time Anzu. I hope you feel the same way about me."

"I do…" She couldn't get out much as Yami caught her off guard and kissed her again this time with a little more passion than the last one.

After fidgeting with her blouse for a while, he was finally able to get it off the girl. "Perhaps we should move to the bed?" he said between breaths.

"Sure." She shifted her weight so that she was able to get off of his lap without breaking the kiss. They made their way to the bed, trying not to trip or fall or make any known noise. Of course they made it there.

Yami gently lowered Anzu to the bed and got on top of her. She brought her hands to the rim of his boxers. She started to work on his boxers as he gently massaged her breasts. Small groans could be heard coming from Anzu as Yami continued his work on her. 

He finally took his mouth from hers just as both of their clothes had been thrown to the side, and he placed his mouth on her right nipple and started to suck on it. This brought a very strange sensation to Anzu; she couldn't help but let out cries as he did his work. Their bare bodies touched intimately and Yami sped up his work. He led a trail of kisses up the valley of her breasts. 

Anzu looked down at the blond haired boy as he kissed her body. She was amazed at how precisely he worked and how fast he did it.

His fingers danced down the side of her body, heading toward her moist treasure. He circled her treasure then inserted his index and middle finger into it. She let out moans of pleasure as he prepared her for what was to be coming. 

He kissed her again, this time there was something between the kiss that wasn't there the previous time: lust. He was going through it and so was she. It couldn't be helped if they were going through the same thing. The only thing that matter was that it was there and it couldn't be ignored.

Feeling the lust between the kiss, Yami shoved his fingers up her treasure a little farther. 

She felt herself almost give in to the boy's wishes; she was going to lose control soon. He was teasing her now, she could tell by the lust in the kiss. She was going to lose control it just couldn't be helped.

Her hips started to contract, in and out, and Yami could feel her struggling to keep from letting loose. So he helped her by making his fingers go in and out much faster. And she soon lost control. 

Her wonderful liquids spilled out of her and on to his hand. He took his hand out of her and licked all of her sweetness off of it. Then he brought his head down to her crotch and cleaned up what was left. Her thighs tightened their hold around the boy's head telling him not to leave, but he removed his head and licked his lips on the way back. "Delicious…" He whispered showing his satisfaction. 

Anzu knew what she had to do, he had made he lose control, now it was her turn to make him do the same. 

She brought her hand down to his manhood and started to massage it carefully and slowly.

He let out his own moans of pleasure as she started to do her 'handy' work, making sure to hit all the right spots. He placed his mouth onto hers, trying to hold in the temptation to release his own liquids. 

When the kiss broke, she replaced her hand with her mouth. She sucked on it while he was struggling to not spill, but in the end Anzu won. He released and she drank it all down. When she brought her head back up she licked away the rest of it that was on her chin. "Yummy Yami."

Yami brought his head to her ear and positioned his manhood over her moist treasure. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Yes." She replied as he lowered his manhood into her. She gave a gasp as he entered her. 

He set a slow motion at first then gradually got faster. He made sure she kept up with his rhythm before getting faster. Hearing the screams coming from her only made him pump faster into her.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!" She screamed as she reached her limit, arching into him. She spilled into him as he sped up the pace.

Hearing that finally from her and feeling her release into him only made him release into her. Then he took his manhood out of her and lied down beside her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." She snuggled into his bare chest. "And you?"

"Good except you never did tell me what you wanted to talk about." 

"You…already answered it." And with that they both fell into a blissful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***END FLASHBACK***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity sat there gapping at what her friend had just told her.

"And that's what I think got me like this in the first place. I think I'm pregnant." Anzu's voice cracked as she held back the tears that threatened to come down. "I hope I'm not."

"Anzu…I…" Serenity was at a lost for word, literally. "…I don't know what to tell you. Oh, Anzu." Serenity had trouble fighting back her own tears for her friend's misfortune.

_How could this have happened? How could I have been so reckless? _A tear escaped Anzu's eye and made a path down the side of her face, allowing more tears to come.

"Anzu…don't cry. It'll be alright. We're here for you. Does…Yami know?" Serenity wiped away the tears on her face.

"N-N-No, he doesn't." 

Serenity couldn't help but feel sorry for Anzu. She too knew how it felt to take chances. Her and Seto have almost done that millions of times but she'd always take a Birth Control Pill. _Birth Control Pill…that's it!_

"Serenity…I'm scared…" Anzu whimpered.

"Anzu I think I know a way in which you can get out of this mess."

"Really? How?"

"Just get take the Morning After Pill."

Anzu turned her head to face her friend. "I can't get that. They don't even sell them over the counter."

"So? Seto can pull a few strings and get them for you."

"I don't know…" Suddenly she was hit with a wave of nausea. "Excuse me." She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Anzu…" Serenity knew her friend was in bad shape. She had to do something, tell somebody. _Somebody has to know._

Anzu opened the bathroom door. "…Okay…I'll think about it….but first I want to see what Yami says about the matter. Can you be quiet until then?"

"Yes of course, you can trust me Anzu." 

"Good…" Anzu laid herself back on the bed again unaware that two other people had overheard the entire conversation.

_"Should we tell her that we know?"_

_"Yeah but not now…she's in terrible shape. Let's wait till she gets a little better or after she tells Yami."_

_"Okay but no telling anyone."_

_"I know."_

|

Rose: ::yawn::…now I'm tired…

Libra: ^_^ I don't know why you are…

Rose: -_-…oh I don't know…maybe cause it's 2:14 am!!!!

Libra: That could be a possibility…

Rose: O_O…::classic anime fall::


	2. Explanations

Rose: Konnichi Wa guys!!!!

Libra: Hey!

Rose: YEY!!!!! ::jumps around the room happily::

Libra: O_O What? Did we get any reviews?

Rose: I can't remember…but YEY!!!

Libra: Why?

Rose: Because I got both Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses for Playstation 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards for Gameboy Advanced!!! 

Libra: Oh yeah…well I got Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel…

Rose: So? I already have dat one!

Libra: Oh shut up…

Rose: No! ::hugs Malik::

Malik: can't…breath…

Libra: Did ya have to bring him here?

Rose: Yes! He's all mine! ::hugs Malik again::

Malik: ::cough::…need…oxygen…to…live…

Libra: Well then I'm bring Youko Kurama here! ::Youko suddenly appears and Libra hugs Youko::

Youko: O_O…breathing…is…good…choking…is…bad…

Rose: My Malik! 

Malik: Okay…I…give…up…if…I…stay here…and…promise…not to…run…away…would you…let me…breathe?

Libra: My Youko!!! My Yokie-Pokie!

Youko: O_O That's a bad nickname…

Rose: Oh yeah…I forgot to mention this in the last chapter…Libra came up with the 'Yummy Yami' thing. She came over to my house one day and we were talking about Yu-Gi-Oh and out of the blue she said 'Yummy Yami'. I thought it was so funny.

Malik: O_O You're ignoring me!

Rose: No I'm not…I let go of you didn't I?

Malik: Yeah…

Libra: My Youko!!! ::runs to Youko::

Youko: Help me!! ::runs from Libra::

Libra: ::chases Youko::

Rose: ::watches Libra chase Youko:: It's funny watching them isn't it?

Malik: ::watches Libra chase Youko:: Yeah it is. I feel sorry for him…

Rose: Why?

Malik: I know what she's going to do when she catches him.

Rose: And dat would be…

Malik: Hug him to death.

Rose: Oh…Whee! ::hugs Malik::

Malik: O_O…why me?

Libra: Hey Rose, do the disclaimer. ::continues to chase Youko::

Rose: 'Kay! ::continues to hug Malik::

**Disclaimer: **…If I were to say we owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, would ya'll sue us? ::readers nod:: O_O'…well then we absolutely do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!…it's only in our minds…::acts all psychicly-like::…in our minds…::Libra finally catches Youko and buts in::…Will you stop acting all weirb…::Rose::…HEY!!! Dat's my way of spelling weird!!! And YOU can't take dat…::Libra::…Yes I can…::Rose::…¬_¬ Grrrrrrrrrr…::Libra:: …shut up… 

Chapter 2: Explanations

|

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAST CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly she approached the door. _I shouldn't be disturbing him at this hour. He's probably sleeping…something I should be doing right now._

"Come on in." He humbly welcomed.

Warm lips caressed hers. She didn't have a clue about what was happening but she melted into the kiss nonetheless. 

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!" She screamed as she reached her limit, arching into him. She spilled into him as he sped up the pace.

"And that's what I think got me like this in the first place. I think I'm pregnant." Anzu's voice cracked as she held back the tears that threatened to come down. "I hope I'm not."

"Good…" Anzu laid herself back on the bed again unaware that two other people had overheard the entire conversation.

_"Should we tell her that we know?"_

_"Yeah but not now…she's in terrible shape. Let's wait till she gets a little better or after she tells Yami."_

_"Okay but no telling anyone."_

_"I know."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"When are you going to tell him?" Serenity placed a cold washcloth on Anzu's forehead. "I mean you're going to have to tell him sooner or later." 

Anzu looked up at the ceiling. "I know."

"So why not tell him now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you gotta know."

"I guess I'm just scared of what his reaction might be."

"This is Yami we're talking about. He's not some low-life street thug."

"Like Joey?"

"Yeah like Joe—wait he's not a low-life."

"But he IS a street thug."

"I never said he wasn't." Both girls looked at each other before busting out laughing. "You're laughing? Does that mean you feel a little better?"

Anzu stopped laughing. "Yeah, I do. Maybe talking about it calmed my nerves a little. But for the most part, I still feel like I'm dying."

"Poor you." Serenity wanted to help her friend out so badly that she started to think of things to do. Then an idea hit her. "Or not. Maybe I can help."

"How…it not the 'Morning After Pill' thing again, is it?"

"No." 

"Well then, how?"

"Well I'm sure the internet would have something on this subject. Maybe something that helps morning sickness."

"How are we going to get on the internet if we don't have a computer?"

"I'll borrow Seto's laptop. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Okay, then could ya get it from him now?"

"Yeah, if he's not using it. Let me go get it." Serenity got up to leave. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Thank you."

"It's alright. You just get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"That's a good idea." Anzu closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else.

Serenity left Anzu's room and went directly to Seto's. If he was anywhere to be found, it would be there or in the main control room. She didn't feel like going all the way to the main control room so she just assumed he was in his room. _I hope he's there._ She came up upon the hallway where Seto's room could be found. _He better be there._

She knocked on his door.

"Who's there?" came a monotone voice from within the room. 

Knowing it would get on his nerves, she didn't say who it was. Instead she just went into his room. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Seto was sitting at the desk in the corner, scribbling on paper.

"I thought I said who's there? I didn't give you permission to enter my room. Now get out."

She gently wrapped her arms around him. "I don't like it when you talk to me like that." She pouted rather than said.

"Oh well I didn't know it was you. You know that gets on my nerves." He spoke in a softer voice when he was around Serenity. She just had that kind of effect on him

"I know, that's why I do it." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What'cha doing?"

"Writing."

"What'cha writing?"

"Words."

"Seto stop that, you know I hate it when you do that."

"I know, that's why I d it." He gave a small chuckle as she gave a playful hit to him in the arm. "What did I do?"

"Nothing but get on my nerves." She went to walk over to the couch when he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"I get on your nerves? I didn't know that." He placed his lips onto hers. 

She broke the kiss. "Let's wait till later tonight before we start anything, okay?"

"You love to torture me don't you?"

"No, I just love you."

"Really? Well I love you too."

"Awww, you can be so sweet when you want to."

"What are you talking about? I'm always sweet around you."

"I know but could ya try to get along with Joey? I'd like to actually tell him about us before someone else decides to."

"You know your brother would get a kick out of this."

"No, he'd probably try to kill you." It was quite silly of Serenity to keep Seto and her relationship away from her brother, even though everyone BUT him knew, but this was Joey's sworn enemy we were talking about. Not only that, but he was sleeping with Joey's younger sister. She didn't think he'd take it to well.

"It would be entertaining to see him try." He gently nuzzled her cheek.

"Seto…" She had to agree with him. Joey would actually try to kill him. Not only that but Seto would probably beat him.

"So if you're not here to 'play', then there must be another reason you came here."

"Oh…yes…I wanted to know if I could borrow your laptop for awhile? Please?" She gave him the most irresistible puppy dog eyes a girl could produce.

"How could I resist that face? Of course, take it for as long as you like."

"Thank you Seto!" She pulled him down and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips then broke it. "I'll have it back to you in no time."

"Are you sure you don't want to some fun before you leave?"

She had to think about it for a minute. She wanted to but Anzu was waiting for her to get back. _Anzu could wait a few more minutes, right? Right._ She answered him by giving him a playful kiss and messing with the buttons on his shirt.

|

Anzu had a hard time trying to get her mind off you-know-who and you-know-what. But she was determined to get some sleep. _If you ask me, this is more like 'All-day' sickness rather than morning sickness._ She emerged from the bathroom once again, wondering how she could still be throwing up if she hasn't eaten anything._ I better be pregnant after going through all this torture. Cause if I'm not, then there better be a good reason of why this is happening to me. _She laid on her bed again, trying to get comfortable. It was an impossible task. No matter which position she was in, she couldn't get comfortable. _Why me? Why the seven hells does it have to be me? I mean I've been a good girl all my life, so why does it have to be me?_ She whined out loud at her foolishness. She shut her eyes to make the nausea go away, but it didn't work. It lessened it, but didn't make it go completely away.

_Knock!! Knock!!_

"Come in." She yelled out, opening her eyes so that she could see her visitor.

"How are you feeling Anzu?" Yami asked as he came in.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw his figure come through the doorway. "I'm hanging on the dear life, but I'm okay."

"Really? You don't look the part." He took a seat on the chair that Serenity had been sitting on earlier. "It's actually a shame really. I was hoping that maybe we could have some 'us' time." He put his hand on top of hers.

"Well nothing ever goes as planned I guess." Anzu tried to put a smile on but just couldn't do it. "I would smile if I could."

"It's okay. I actually came here to see if you wanted me to bring anything up for you to eat."

At the sound and thought of food made her gag. "No thanks Yami. I couldn't eat even if I wanted to and believe me, I'm starving."

"You need to eat something. Maybe you could stomach some soup?"

"Maybe…" She trailed off as her thoughts intruded._ I should tell him right now._

"Anzu? Are you sure you're okay?"

Anzu looked into his violet eyes. "Actually, no I'm not. I have to ask you something."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"How do you feel about children? I mean do you like them?"

Yami was taken back from the sudden-ness of her question. "Well, yeah I like kids. Why do you ask?"

Anzu was mentally debating whether to tell him or not. _Just come right out and say it 'I'm pregnant'. It's not that hard. Besides, he just said he liked kids. What is there to worry about?_

"Anzu?"

"Yeah, well why I brought that up is because…well I don't know how to put this. I guess the simplest way is I'm pregnant." She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see his reaction.

"You're…pregnant?" He repeated.

"Yes…"

"Mine?"

"Yes…are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because now you have a child to worry about. And I doubt you'd want that burden put on your back." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm the one who got you pregnant. You should be mad at me." Yami moved from the chair to the edge of the bed, trying to calm down Anzu. "Anzu please don't cry."

"How can I not cry? Yami, I'm pregnant. That's something to cry about." She sobbed. 

He propped her up in a sitting position and pulled her into his arms. "Shhhhh…it's okay."

"No it's not." She sobbed into his chest.

"Don't say that Anzu. I'll take care of you and the baby." 

He had said the magic words. In an instant she pulled herself from his hold and looked at him. "Y-Y-You want the baby?"

He gave her a soft look. "Of course."

She was suddenly over come by happiness. She was once again back into his arms with her head into his chest, crying. "Oh Yami, that makes me so happy!"

"I'm glad it does." He kissed her head. "Is that why you've been sick lately?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Serenity, but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone including Kaiba. Other than that, no one else knows." Anzu finally remembered who she had been originally waiting for. "Speaking of Serenity, she left a little while ago to ask Kaiba if she could borrow his computer."

"Why?" Yami said while stroking her hair.

"I need it to look up something." 

"And that something would be?"

"I want to see if there's anyway that I could make the sickness lessen to where I could actually eat."

"Oh, I see. You wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a while would you?"

"No, of course not. If you want you could lay here with me."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Yami gently laid Anzu down and laid down with her. She snuggled up to his chest. "Do you feel any better now?"

"Yes, in fact, I do."

"You really should eat something. It'll be bad for the baby if you don't eat."

"I know." Her eyes drew shut as she fell into a well-needed sleep next to Yami.

He looked down to see her falling asleep. "You just go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed her again on the head and fell asleep with her.

|

Rose: Finally, I'm finished! 

Libra: ::stops timing watch:: Yeah and it only took you 3 hours and 30 minutes.

Malik: -_- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Youko: -_- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Rose: What's with them?

Libra: They fell asleep a long time ago while waiting for you to finish.

Rose: ::yawn:: I'm tired…I'm going to watch T.V now…

Libra: O_O I thought you were tried?

Rose: I am but T.V comes first.

Libra: ¬_¬ You're strange.

Rose: ^_^ Yep…::falls to the ground asleep::…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Libra: Oh well, I'll just leave her there. ::walks away and goes to sleep in her bed::…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…


	3. Acquisitions

Rose: Konnichi Wa guys…::distracted by Gameboy::

Libra: Hey…she's playing Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards…she's been playing it all day…

Rose: I love this game!!! CHIBIS!!!

Libra: O_O Chibis? Where? ::runs over to Rose and looks at her Gameboy:: Awwww…CHIBI SETO!!!

Rose: AWWWWWWW!!! CHIBI MALIK!!!!!

Malik: O_O'''' …

Youko: Hahahahahahahaha!

Libra: CUTE!!!

Malik: ::goes over to Rose and looks at the Gameboy screen:: X_X…they've ruined me…they're making me look like a fool…

Rose: No they're not…you look so cute in the game!!!! ::hugs Malik::

Youko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Libra: ::hugs Youko:: You don't need a game to look cute!

Rose: ::lets go of Malik and starts playing her game again:: Libra…could you do the disclaimer…I'm busy at the moment…

Libra: Okay…

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!…only Yu-Gi-Oh! products…::Rose:: …yes…yes…only products…::Libra::…STOP INTERUPTING ME!!!… ::Rose::…M'Kay…NO!! NO!! NO ONE BEATS ME!!!…::Libra::…O_O'…you scare me…

Chapter 3: Acquisitions

|

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAST CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Come in." She yelled out, opening her eyes so that she could see her visitor.

"How are you feeling Anzu?" Yami asked as he came in.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw his figure come through the doorway. "I'm hanging on the dear life, but I'm okay."

Anzu looked into his violet eyes. "Actually, no I'm not. I have to ask you something."

"Yeah, well why I brought that up is because…well I don't know how to put this. I guess the simplest way is I'm pregnant."

"You're…pregnant?" He repeated.

"Yes…"

"Mine?"

"Yes…are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Y-Y-You want the baby?"

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity lay next to Seto, outlining the muscles on his chest. "I feel better."

"So do I." He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face in her hair. "You smell good."

"It must be that new shampoo I'm using." She brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. 

"Really? What kind are you using?"

"Yours." She gave him a smile as he bent down to kiss her.

"You're so beautiful. I'm really lucky tot have you all to myself." He kissed her on the lips, deeply and passionately. "I'd love it if you were to have my kids." He planted kisses along her collarbone. 

_Kids? Crap, Anzu! _Serenity wiggled out of his grip and sat up, wrapping the covers over her bare body. "Sorry Seto but I have to go now."

Seto sat up. "Serenity…I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you…"

"No it's not that…it's just, I promised Anzu I'd come back to keep her company. And that was an hour ago." She got up and started to put her clothes on. 

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Seto got up and put his boxers on and sat at the edge of the bed. 

She came over and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm positive. I just don't want to make Anzu wait any longer than she already has." She gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. He broke the kiss and whispered softly, "Hurry back…"

"I will." With that Serenity got off of his lap and picked up the laptop and left.

Seto looked the door. _I wonder why she needed my laptop anyway._

|

Yami's eyes flickered open when he felt Anzu shift her position. He looked down at her and saw that she was still sleeping and almost in the same position as she was when they had fallen asleep before. _She looks so beautiful like that. Makes me happy to know that she's carrying my child._ He pulled her body closer to his and brought his down to her stomach. He started to rub it softly and in careful circles. _Our child._ He couldn't help but grin at the thought that he was soon to be a father and not only that but that Anzu was the mother of his child. For as long as he had known Anzu through Yugi, he had always loved her. It so happened that he was always too shy to actually tell her how he felt. Now he was here with her in his arms rubbing her stomach where their child was being incubated. _I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl. I hope it's a girl. If it is I think we should name her Lynne. And if it's a boy, Aden. But I'd have to check with her first. _

"Anzu, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long—oh."

Yami looked up at the door to find Serenity standing there. "Hello Serenity."

"Hey Yami." She closed the door. "Anzu's sleeping?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep a little while ago. What's that?" 

Serenity took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Oh this? It's Seto's laptop. Anzu wanted to borrow it." Serenity notice Yami rubbing Anzu stomach. _Did she tell him? I hope she did. I'd hate it if she didn't and blabbed it to Yami._

"Oh yes she told me about that. She wanted to see if there was a way to make the sickness subside so that she could eat."

"She told you?" Serenity asked in a whispery voice.

"About the baby? Yes." Yami looked down at Anzu and found her looking up at him. He stopped rubbing her stomach as she was waking. "You're up, good."

Anzu propped herself up and looked at Serenity. "I take it you got the laptop?"

"Yep. Here." Serenity gave the laptop to Anzu.

"What took you so long?" Anzu asked as she turned on the computer.

"Well…you see…me and Seto…got distracted…I'm sorry." The blush that crept up onto her cheeks said it all.

"It's alright." Anzu logged onto the internet and typed in the main words for her search. "Let's see, I want sites about pregnancy. So I'll type in 'Pregnancy'." She pressed enter and the links were immediately brought up. "Wow, this is fast."

"What did you expect? He has the best system on the market." Both Yami and Anzu turned to Serenity. "No, no. I don't mean that. I meant his computer is fast." The blush crept up onto her cheeks again. _Damn the ability to blush._  

Anzu turned back to the computer screen. "Oh, here's a good one: _Top Ten Questions New Mothers Ask About Morning Sickness_. (a/n: ::Rose:: I made up the site. ^_^!) Should I go there?"

"Yeah. Try it out." Yami turned back to the screen as well.

"Serenity is there a way to save this site without sending it to my email? I think there was a way, but I forget what it was."

"Yeah, it's called a 'bookmark'. Here let me show you how to do it." Serenity reached over and clicked on 'favorites' and saved it as '_Serenity Top Ten Questions New Mothers Ask About Morning Sickness_.'

_I guess it's to keep Kaiba from looking at it._ Anzu thought as she skimmed the site for answers to her question but sadly she couldn't find the question or answer. Lucky for her, there was an 'Add Your Question' box at the bottom of the page. She typed in her question and pressed 'Enter'. "It says that I'll be receiving an email with the answer to my question in a couple of hours. I guess I'll get on a little later to see if they replied." Anzu turned off the computer and handed it to Serenity.

"Yeah, I'm sure Seto won't mind me borrowing it again a later. I just have to get it back to him soon." Serenity took the laptop from Anzu.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't take forever." Anzu said with a smile as she laid back into Yami's arms.

"Take all the time you need Serenity." Yami glanced down at Anzu.

"You're doing that to aggravate me." 

"Yeah I am."

"Well, I better be going." Serenity got up. "Not that I wouldn't love to watch you two argue, but I skipped lunch and I'm starving. Plus I have to drop Seto's laptop off before I go to the cafeteria." She headed toward the door. "Bye guys." With a click from the door, she had left.

"I've been thinking." Yami broke the silence first.

"About what?"

"About names for the baby."

"Really?" Anzu was shocked he was even thinking about those things.

"Yeah, you wanna here them?"

"Sure."

"Well if it's a boy, I was thinking Aden."

"That's cute." Anzu ran the name through her head. "That would be a great boys' name."

"And if it is a girl, Lynne." 

"Oh, I like that one. It's pretty." She snuggled closer to him. "We'll just have to wait—" Anzu jumped up and bolted for the bathroom.

"Anzu? Anzu are you okay?" Yami got up and headed to the bathroom. "Anzu, do you need anything?"

The response he got was a toilet flush. "Anzu?" He went in the bathroom to find Anzu kneeling by the toilet. "Are you okay?"

Anzu nodded 'no' very slowly.

"I hate to see you go through this." Yami knelt down beside Anzu and took her into his arms. "You really need to eat something."

"What's the point?" She said softly. "It's just going to come back up anyway."

"I know but you to get something into you." He headed toward the bed.

"I know, I know. It's not healthy for the baby."

"Not only that, but it's not healthy for you either." He laid her down. "You're withering away."

"I know." 

"I'm going to go get you something to eat okay?"

"Alright." Her eyes closed as she answered.

"I'll be right back koi." Yami kissed her gently on the cheek and left the room.

|

Seto was lying on his bed, sleeping. He was trying to pass some time and ended up falling asleep. It was a peaceful sleep, the kind where it looks like your sleeping.

_KNOCK!!!! KNOCK!!!!_

_Ignore them. They'll go away in time._ He showed no sign of getting up.

"Seto? Are you her—oh, he's sleeping. Guess I better let him sleep."

_Wait, I know that voice._ "Serenity…?"

Serenity turned around to see Seto looking at her. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't. Just resting my eyes." He let a small yawn escape his mouth.

Serenity eyed him. "Right, you were just resting your eyes. That's why you were snoring."

"I do not snore." He retorted. 

"You do to." She placed his computer on his desk. "Here's your laptop back."

"You're done with it already?"

"Yeah, but I need to check something on it in a little while."

"Okay." Seto's eyes drift shut.

"And while you take a nap, I'm going to get something to eat." Serenity headed to the door, while Seto mumbled something that sounded like 'Okay, I'll be in here.' "You have a good time okay? And don't snore too loudly."

"I don't snore." He managed to get out.

"Yes you do." She left the room and hurried to the cafeteria. _I'm so hungry. I hope they have something there that I like._

As soon as she left Seto got out of his bed and went over to his computer. _I wonder what sites she was on. She must have known what sites she wanted to go on since she returned it so quickly. He turned on the laptop and went on the internet. He scrolled the addresses that had been accessed on the computer. (a/n: ::Rose:: You know the address bar and how it has dat little arrow dat's pointing down dat when you click on it, it shows you all the sites you've been to on the computer? Well dat's what dat means…I just don't know the name for it. ::Libra:: O_O' ) His face turned pale when he saw it. __Pregnancy sites?!? Why would she be on…if she's not… It took every ounce in his body to keep him standing. His legs were limp and his breath was starting to get short and he almost collapsed. __I need to sit down. He turned off the laptop and sat at the edge of his bed and tried to think of reasonable answers to his questions. _Maybe she accidentally clicked on those links while looking something else up?…No, that can't be it. What could she possibly need to know about pregnancy? Maybe she is…_ The force of the shock caused him to faint._

|

Yami returned to Anzu's room with a tray. On the tray there was a semi-hot bowl of soup and a glass of water. _If she doesn't eat the soup, she can just drink the water._ He set the tray on the nightstand and woke up. "Anzu…wake up." She gave a slight stir but didn't wake up. So he tried again. "Anzu." This time her eyes flickered open, but just barely. "It's time to eat okay?"

"Do I have to?" She sat up.

"Yes, you don't want to get too weak do you?" He took the tray put it in her lap. "Here I brought you some soup. It's not too hot but it can still burn a hole through your clothes if you're not careful."

"Okay. Thanks." She put a spoonful of soup to her lips and ate it. She thought it was the most delicious thing in the world, considering she hadn't eaten in a while.

"I take it, you like it?" 

"Yes." She said happily as she took another spoonful.

"I'm glad." He gave her a warm smile.

|

Rose: We got more reviews!!!! O_O…and a flame.

Libra: Well tell the person that flamed us off.

Rose: I just want to tell the person who flamed us…this is my, don't know about Libra and really don't feel like asking her, first flame. And if you think we're going to listen to you and take this story off of Fanfiction.net your crazy. Sure this story doesn't have many reviews but dat doesn't mean we need to take it off. And I'm sorry if you feel dat way of the Yami/Anzu pairing. If I may ask a question, if you don't like the couple then why did you read the story? And another thing, your flame just lit the fire…it makes me wanna write more and more of this story, so HA!

Libra: O_O

Malik: O_O

Youko: O_O

Rose: ^_^' What? I just spoke my mind. I made sure not to curse them out like SOMEBODY wanted me too…Libra…

Libra: O_O Uh…that's why I let you handle it.

Malik: O_O Ok…I'm staying over here, out of harms way.

Youko: -_- Wimp…

Malik: -_- Ass…

Rose: I like this song…Itsuka chikau bokura konotede kizuku miraiwa Kanarazu konbashode Kimiga dokoni itatte…

Malik: Stop singing!!!!

Libra: Yeah, I like this song too. It's from that JPOP CD. What number is it?

Rose: Number 7: Believe by Nami Tamaki. It's from Mobilesuit Gundam Seed. Blah…I don't like Gundam.

Libra: Shut up, I do.

Youko: I have no clue what you two are talking about.

Rose: YEY!!! Now it's on Sobakasu the original Rurouni Kenshin (aka: Samurai X) opening theme song!!! Judy And Mary sing this one.

Libra: Why did Believe have to end? 

Rose: I can put it on…after this…

Malik: -_- Yep it's official…we're going to be tortured.

Youko: -_- I agree…


	4. Revealations

Rose: Konnichi Wa guys! ^_^!

Libra: ::sleeping:: Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Malik: ::gagged:: helfph!!! *Translation: HELP!*

Youko: ::gagged:: whutph e edd.  *Translation: What he said.*

Rose: ^_^ Too bad guys you shouldn't have insulted the song. She said she would hurt you and you just wouldn't listen. 

Malik: ::gagged:: Sofry. *Translation: Sorry.*

Rose: ^_^ Awww…how cute!!! Okay, you've convinced me to let you go! ::unties Malik and ungags him::

Malik: Thank you…I can feel my legs again.

Rose: ::hug Malik:: You're so cute!!!

Malik: O_O Can't…breathe…Youko…a little help…here…please…

Youko: ::still gagged::…-_-…

Libra: ::wakes up:: ^_^!!! Let's just get on with the rest of the chapter…

Rose: ^_^ Okay…::lets Malik go:: …Disclaimer please!!!!

Malik: …fine…Neither Rose nor Libra own Yu-Gi-Oh!…the story just happens to be a part of their sick, twisted, evil minds…

Libra: ::insulted:: HOW DARE YOU!!!!! ::strangles Malik::

Rose: He does it all the time…I think of it as a compliment…evil is me alright!!! ^_^

Libra: -_- well that's you…::continues to strangle Malik::

Rose: ^_^ On with chapter!!!!

Chapter 4: Revelations 

|

On the other side of the Battle Ship, Malik wondered around, trying to hide from his sister. He wanted to roam around freely, but his sister would not allow it. _Why can't she just understand that I'm free of Marik? It's not like I'm actually going to hurt anyone…she's worries too much. _He walked through one of the long corridors; there wasn't anyone in it. _What's with all these empty rooms? It's a little nerving. I mean you could kill somebody and no one would find the body until like three months later…okay…I can't tell Bakura about that…we might actually lose somebody if I told him that…_

There wasn't a light on in the whole hallway, but did that stop Malik? Nope. He continued down it like it like it was the middle of a bright, sunny summer day in July. (a/n: ::Rose:: ::sigh::…I wish it was summer…) He was drawn down the hall by an unknown force, but he figured his sister wouldn't look for him there.

"Darkness…it's comforting here…I like it here…" Malik quietly whispered to himself. He stopped in front one of the doors and tried to open it. It was locked. "Okay…we're on a blimp…with too many empty LOCKED rooms. Yeah…Kaiba seriously needs to go to therapy…he's too room happy." Shrugging it off, he continued down the corridors, stopping every now and then to see if any of the doors were opened.

|

In the cafeteria, Ryou sat at one of the many tables drinking a cup of tea. (a/n: ::rose:: ^_^ British people drink tea…tea time…^^ I like dat!!! ::libra:: You scare me…) "It's very quiet…"

Isis came busting through the cafeteria doors. "Ryou, have you seen Malik anywhere?"

Ryou looked up at the Egyptian woman. "No not lately. Why?"

Isis joined Ryou at the table. "He disappeared. I've been looking for him but I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, I'm sure he's not causing any trouble if that's what you're worried about. He's been pretty good so far." Ryou took a sip of his tea. (^_^) "You shouldn't worry so much."

"I know. But still…he can still cause some trouble." Isis looked down at the table. "How 'bout we talk about something else?"

"Okay…how about we discuss Anzu's little ordeal?" Ryou suggested as he took another sip of his tea.

| 

Rose: -_- …I'm mad at you right now…

Libra: I don't know what you're talking about…

Rose: ::losing her patience:: YOU SAY YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HELP WRITE THE STORY ANYTIME SOON!!!!!

Libra: I never said that…I'm going to help…

Rose: -_-…when?

Libra: I'll write the 6th and 10th chapters…

Rose: O_O…whatever…

Libra: ^^' Please leave a review!!!!

Rose: -_-


	5. Hobbies

Rose: Konnichi wa! Sorry about the long wait, but now dat I actually have some time on my hands I figured I could write the next chapter.

Malik: She's been getting too many threat reviews.

Rose: Shut up…dat's my other story dat's been getting them.

Malik: Oh yeah…

Libra: . …::knocked out::

Youko: ::still gagged:: -.-

Malik: . HA! You're still gagged!

Rose: ::hugs Malik:: And you're not!!! YAY!!!

Malik: Why is she knocked again?

Rose: -.- She was getting on my nerves.

Malik: Ah.

Youko: ::still gagged:: Uny e! (Translation: Untie me!)

Rose: . Okay. Just don't tell her I did it. ::unties Youko::

Youko: YEY!!!!! ::hugs Rose:: You're the best!

Rose: I know. Do the disclaimer.

Youko: . Neither Rose or Libra owns Yu-gi-oh…buts Rose owns all four of the Fruits Basket DVDs…and Libra owns Yu-Gi-Oh Worldwide Edition.

Rose: Fruits Basket!!!! KYO!!!!!

Malik: -.- Rose?

Rose: MALIK!!!! ::hugs Malik::

Youko: -.- Jealous…

Malik: Shut up…

Rose: . Enjoy!!!! (Also, I will be going out of town for three weeks. So if I can update I will. Plus, my birthday is Sunday!)

Last Time

Isis joined Ryou at the table. "He disappeared. I've been looking for him but I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, I'm sure he's not causing any trouble if that's what you're worried about. He's been pretty good so far." Ryou took a sip of his tea. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"I know. But still…he can still cause some trouble." Isis looked down at the table. "How 'bout we talk about something else?"

"Okay…how about we discuss Anzu's little ordeal?" Ryou suggested as he took another sip of his tea.

Yami took the empty tray from Anzu's lap and placed it on the small table that was in her room. "See? You needed to get something into your stomach."

"I guess you were right." Anzu smiled at him. "I could never refuse a bowl of chicken noodle soup. It's one of my 'Happy Foods'." ((a/n: ::Rose:: -.- sounds like a super market name…))

" 'Happy Foods?'"

"Yeah. You know, those certain foods you eat when you want to relax or when you're sad or sick. The foods that you love."

"Oh, I get it. So chicken noodle soup helps you relax. That's good to know." Yami sat down in the chair next to Anzu's bed. "Do you feel any better?"

"Actually, I don't feel that sick anymore. But I won't say anything to jinx it and get sick again."

"This must be hard on you. I'm so sorry." Yami let out a sigh.

Anzu took his hand in hers and held it. "It's okay. I don't mind this at all, as long as I have you to help me through it. I couldn't imagine going through this all alone."

He looked up at her. "You don't mind?"

"Nope!" She smiled brightly at Yami and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Serenity finally got to the cafeteria and wasted no time getting a little something to eat. By the time she finished her food she saw Ryou and Isis on the other side of the cafeteria talking and decided to go over and say 'Hi'. "Hey guys. I didn't see ya over here."

Ryou looked up at her. "We didn't even see you over there either. You just now eating lunch?"

"Yeah. I skipped lunch so that I could keep Anzu company. When I realized what time it was, it was past lunch."

"Serenity, have you seen my brother anywhere? He ran off and now I can't find him."

"I'm sorry Isis, but no I haven't." Serenity took a seat at the table. "But if I run into him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thank you." Isis got up. "I wish I could stay and talk but I've got to track him down. There's no telling what he might do if he's left alone any longer. I wouldn't want him to get hurt…or hurt someone else. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Isis." Ryou looked at Serenity. "So how is Anzu? Is she feeling any better?"

"Well, she isn't as sick as she was before. So yeah, I guess she is feeling better."

"That's good…for her anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, while I was hoping for her to recover, her being sick is preventing Bakura from causing any trouble." Ryou set his cup on the table. "I have an idea, how 'bout we tell Bakura that Anzu is still very sick? It'll keep him from causing chaos and keep him in his room."

"I have no problem with that. I'll tell Anzu and Seto. Speaking of Bakura, how's he holding up in his room?"

Ryou stared at Serenity. "Well…he's taken up the hobby of…knitting…"

There was a strong silence in which Serenity used to process the information she had been given and Ryou couldn't say anything due to the fact that every time he thought of Bakura's new hobby, he became a little bit more disturbed. So, it was Serenity who actually broke the silence.

"…I…Bakura scares me more and more each day…"

"Same here. At least you don't have to help spin the yawn with him…"

Serenity did a double take from the door to the table. "You know what, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I'd rather not hear what Bakura does in his spare time. So I'm going to head off okay?"

"I don't blame you either…Please take me with you!" Ryou sent her a begging look.

"I wish I could…wait, didn't you mention that Bakura doesn't come out of his room?" Ryou gave a small nod. "Then why don't you just hang out here or something? If you don't go back to your room, Bakura can't bug you right?"

"Yeah. But there's nothing to do…but I'd rather have nothing to do then help Bakura spin yawn."

"Good luck. I'll see you later." And with that Serenity left the cafeteria, leaving Ryou behind to find something fun to do.

Once in the hallway, she wasted no time heading over to Seto's room. But she didn't run, she walked. _I wonder how long Seto slept after I left. I bet he's knocked out cold. _When she finally got to his room, she was surprised to see that the door wasn't locked and went right on into the room to find Seto sprawled out on the bed. _Aw…he's still sleeping. I won't wake him if he's sleeping so peacefully. _She turned and left the room.

"Aw, man! Dat means you win again!" Jou gathered the rest of his cards from the table and started to shuffle them. "So, what's the score?"

"Let's see, I have 27 wins and you have 3." Yugi beamed proudly at his friend. "You wanna play again?"

"Of course! I can still beat ya!"

"Jou, you've only won 3 out of 30 games. I highly doubt you can make up the difference."

Jou glared at Yugi before he replied. "I can too. We just need to play 30 more games!"

Yugi just sighed before taking the deck from Jou. "It's your funeral." He shuffled his cards in with the rest and dealt them. "This time we're playing Speed. Rummy 500 seems a little played out. Plus I'm getting tired of it."

"Okay! This time you're going down!"

"Again, I highly doubt it."

Rose: YEY! I finally figured it out!

Malik: …figured what out?  
  
Youko: Probably how to tie her shoes.

Rose: ::slams heavy object into Youko's head:: NO!!!! I ALREADY KNEW HOW TO TIE MY SHOES!!!!

Malik: …::backs away slowly::

Libra: ::still sleeping::

Youko: . ::knocked out::

Rose: I got my background to change! I set it as Saiyuki instead of dat Yu Yu Hakusho background.

Malik: You changed it?

Rose: Yep! I found all these Saiyuki pictures saved on my computer yesterday and I figured 'What the hell'.

Malik: Okay…Please leave a review!


	6. Mood Swings

Rose: Konnichi wa!!!!! No school! WOOT!

Malik: ;;;; I'm gonna regret asking...but why?  
  
Youko: -.-;;; ::is still fuming from getting hit in the head by a very heavy object::

Rose: Cause Hurricane Ivan is coming to here! Not something to be happy about because my poor little computer must stay home as well as my stereo...and my Naruto wall scroll!!! T.T

Malik: O.o...

Youko: O.o

Rose: And the reason Libra isn't in this chapter is cause she already left to evacuate to Texas...I'm heading over there too when the traffic gets better. O.o You should see the traffic to get on the interstate. It's ridiculous!!!

Malik: ;;;;;;; But you have no school...

Youko: That's good right?

Rose: I don't mind not having school...it's the fact dat I have to leave my computer, which I've had since ever, and my stereo. My wall scroll I got last year!!! I don't want to leave my things!!! T.T

Malik: What about your manga and anime?

Rose: I already packed dat. I got my Shonen Jumps, only the issues where Bakura is in them, and some of my anime magazines. I have all my manga dat I'll need, still haven't decided if I'm bringing my Yu-Gi-Oh mangas...it depends on if I have room, I borrowed manga from a friend so those are definitely going. She borrowed some of mine too and she's assured me dat they're safe with her in her bag, yea...she left already too...I'm the only one still here!!!! O.o...

Malik: o.o...Is that why you're writing your story now?  
  
Youko: O.O  
  
Rose: T.T Yes!!! I wanted to let people know at least I'm not dead!!!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH SPENDING MY LAST FEW HOURS AT MY HOME ON THE COMPUTER TYPING UP A STORY?!?!!?!  
  
Malik: O.O;;; ...no...  
  
Youko: O.O You're bringing your Playstation 2 too?!? And all of your games?!?!  
  
Rose: T.T Yes...MY GUITAR!!! It has to stay too!!!! Someone do the disclaimer!!!!

Youko: It's Malik's turn!!! I did it last time!!!  
  
Malik: ::sigh:: Fine...Rose doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...or has seen the movie...  
  
Rose: T.T I was THIS close!!! But I was 2 hours after the last showing!!!!!!  
  
Youko: ...She really wants that card eh?  
  
Malik: Yep...  
  
Rose: I want the Blue Eyes Shining White Dragon card!!! I have an obsession...with dragons! Ironically, I have three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards...and I act like Seto sometimes...o.o... what are you looking at damnit?!  
  
Malik: COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT!!!  
  
Youko: O.o;;;;  
  
Rose: O.O ...It is?  
  
Malik: I dunno...I just wanted to say it...  
  
Rose: -.-;;;; Please Enjoy!

LAST TIME  
  
"Aw, man! Dat means you win again!" Jou gathered the rest of his cards from the table and started to shuffle them. "So, what's the score?"

"Let's see, I have 27 wins and you have 3." Yugi beamed proudly at his friend. "You wanna play again?"

"Of course! I can still beat ya!"

"Jou, you've only won 3 out of 30 games. I highly doubt you can make up the difference."

Jou glared at Yugi before he replied. "I can too. We just need to play 30 more games!"

Yugi just sighed before taking the deck from Jou. "It's your funeral." He shuffled his cards in with the rest and dealt them. "This time we're playing Speed. Rummy 500 seems a little played out. Plus I'm getting tired of it."

"Okay! This time you're going down!"

"Again, I highly doubt it."

Malik turned down yet another hallway and found it to be exactly like the previous one. _Ra damn! How many of these hallways are there on this damned ship?!?! It's like I'm going around and around in circles._ Of course with not much lighting in the said hallways, it was quite hard to tell them apart. _I think I'm lost...perhaps I should go find Bakura? Maybe he'll know which way it is back to my room. Then again...he might not..._

The next hallway Malik entered was much darker than the rest he'd been through and was much longer. _Maybe some of the light bulbs are broke? _But did that stop the young egyptian from continuing? Nope.  
  
Serenity had absolutely nothing to do seeing that Seto was still resting and she didn't want to disturb him. _Maybe I should help Isis look for Malik...I mean this blimp is huge and it'll take a while for one person to locate another without knowing their exact coordinates...great...I'm starting to sound like Seto._ ((a/n: Random...I just noticed a cut on my hand...I have no clue how it got there...O.o;;;...)) She turned at one of the many hallways and headed in the direction of Malik's room to see if he was there. _He's probably not there, but it wouldn't hurt to check._

Yami nuzzled Anzu lightly on the cheek. He was happy, she was happy, everyone was happy. The only problem was how were they going to tell the others. It was a little burden that he couldn't stop thinking about. "Anzu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How exactly are we going to explain this to the others?" He looked into her bright blue eyes, his full of questions, hers full with answers.

"Well, I thought we could wait until I was feeling a little better first."  
  
"I already knew that part. I meant when we do tell them. How are we going to go about it?"

"Well..." Anzu started but stopped. Maybe this was a little more difficult to explain than she originally thought. "...oh my god! They're going to think I'm a slut!!!"  
  
Yami looked down at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"They're going to think I'm a fucking slut! Yami, I can't let that happen!!! We can't tell them!" Anzu buried her face into her hands and sighed. "We're gonna have to lie..."  
  
The look on Yami's face just got stranger. _Must be those mood swings._ He personally thought she was over-reacting. How can you be thought of as a slut if you're going to keep the baby? "Ummm...Anzu? Maybe you're over-reacting a little?"  
  
Yami slowly inched away from her in fear that she'd probably bite his head off for even suggesting that. "Over-reacting?! I am NOT over-reacting!!!"

"They won't think of you as a slut okay?"  
  
"How the hell do you know that?!?"

Yami decided it be best if he _didn't_ answer that. _Two things in life men have to look out for: arguing with a girl while she's PMSing and trying to convince a pregnant woman that she's over-reacting. Of course I just happen to be in one of those kinds of situations at this moment so I have one of three options: _

_A) Say "I love you".  
  
B) Go along with her and say that she's not over-reacting._

_OR_

_C) Say you remembered something that you had to do and casually walk out of the room as fast as you can._

..._I guess I should go through them in order? _Yami took a deep breath and braced himself for the worse. "I can't believe you'd even suggest something like that Yami!!!"

"I love you."

"Don't try to sweet talk me mister! You're just trying to change the subject and it's not gonna work!" By this time, Anzu had taken her hands away from her face and was starring straight at Yami. "This is very serious to me!! You may not care what people think about you, but I have an image to maintain! And if people think I'm a slut, all my hard work will go down the drain!"  
  
_Okay...choice A didn't work...guess it's on to B._ "Fine...you're not over-reacting. Better?"  
  
This is a good time to draw little smoke clouds coming for Anzu's ears. "NO IT'S NOT! THIS ISN'T EVEN ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!"  
  
The pitch of Anzu's screaming was the perfect tone to close your eyes really tight and cover your ears. "Anzu...calm down..."  
  
"Calm..? CALM? I AM CALM!!"   
  
_Damnit! Both A and B didn't work! I guess it's time for C...she's going to kill me. _"Uh..." Yami slowly got up from the bed. "I just remembered that I have to meet Yugi to...uh...explain to him the difference between ejaculation and masturbation!" Yami quickly bolted to the door. "Be back later, I promise!"

Anzu just stared, glaring almost, at the door. "...and when you get back we'll continue this conversation..."

"HA!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!!" Jou jumped up from the table with his hands up. "TAKE DAT YUGI!!!"  
  
"Just because you won that game doesn't mean you won't win the next one." Yugi picked up the cards and started shuffling them. "The score is 9 to 31. At least you aren't trailing as bad as before."  
  
Jou sat back down and grinned. "I told ya Speed was my game. Deal again."  
  
"Fine. How about we play a different game?"

"Depends, what do ya have in mind?"  
  
"War." Yugi started passing out the cards.  
  
"Sure. War is fun!" ((a/n: O.o...dat sounds a lot like Libra... she always gets me to play these card games with her. -.- She likes Rummy 500 and I like Speed, so we argue about it for a while...we usually end up playing Egyptian Slap Monkey or some other game...it's very strange...))

Bakura was happily sitting in a big fluffy and comfortable chair watching T.V in his room. One thing wrong with this picture...a HAPPY Bakura! He was currently watching a cooking show. "Why I am watching this again? Oh...yea...because I'm bored..." Bakura sighed before sinking deeper into the chair. "...I hate boredom...it's rotting away my last brain cell...I need that brain cell!"  
  
Bakura quickly turned the channel and it landed on Lifetime. Bakura's eye got really big and his jaw dropped. "What in Ra's name is this crap?!?! OH MY RA!!!! IT'S THE ALL GIRL CHANNEL!!!!! THE HORROR!!! THE HORROR!!!!" Bakura slammed down his fist on the remote control in an attempt to change the channel, but instead he hit the 'catv' button. ((a/n: 'catv' makes the channel stay on DAT channel. No matter what button you press, other than volume, it won't change the channel. If you press 'main', then you can change the channel on the t.v. again. The buttons might be different on certain T.V.s.)) He then started hitting the 'up' on the channel menu, but it did nothing. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Rose: Yay! I finished it...AH-CHOO!  
  
Malik: Bless ya...  
  
Rose: ;;;; Thanks. I've been waiting for dat one to come out since yesterday. O.o...I guess I have a cold...grrrrr to colds...  
  
Youko: ::staying away from Rose:: I refuse to come near you...  
  
Rose: ::ignoring Youko:: I need Afrin! ::sprays Afrin up her nose:: YAY! I CAN BREATHE AGAIN! Note to self: Pack Afrin for evacuation.  
  
Malik: Afrin...use it if you have a stuffed up nose! Not a commercial ad...  
  
Youko: O.O ...

Rose: It works okay? I'm feeling better already. ::yawn:: Oh yea! About the last chapter, I didn't realize I misspelled 'yarn'. I put 'yawn' instead of 'yarn'. Sorry about dat, wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Malik: What idiot misspells 'yarn'?  
  
Rose: —.—;;;;;;;;; Shut up...also...I must leave my Yu-Gi-Oh manga here. There is no room in my backpack for it...T.T poor Yu-Gi-Oh manga...wait, we're not leaving! WOOT!

Malik: O.o...um...is that good?  
  
Rose: I GET TO STAY WITH MY STUFF!!!! YESSSS!!!!!  
  
Youko: Please leave a review!


End file.
